Spazz Worthy of Grand Spazz Master
by Crittab
Summary: This is jsut a funky spazz dudes. Not to be confused with a serious. Please read it though, it is HM, just so theres no confused folks out there. Yeah, if you read it PLEASE respond!


Disclaimer: I did this on a spazz and swear I don't own anything in this story except my other personalities, Harms six kids and the special appearances by Joe.  
  
HYA  
  
My name is Joe.  
  
Allow me to tell you a little story, one that you have most likely heard several times over, but I'll tell it again. Humor me and listen intently. Okay, there's this dude named Donald P. Bellesario. Now, we don't know what the "P" stands for. My guess is it's something that would embarrass him if it got out, like Pablo, Pierre or Peewee.  
  
N e who! This Donny P. has been driving all of us self proclaimed "shippers" insane for years. Eight to be exact. Now see here, we all like this relationship Harmon Rabb Jr. and Sarah Mackenzie. They are both hot headed, fairly dumb (they didn't know the difference between a cow and a bull) and they are madly in love with each other!  
  
Now this Harmon Rabb dude, he goes by Harm, which makes sense really, because he destroys every mechanical thing he touches aside from telephones. The Sarah Mackenzie dudette goes by Mac, probably because that is a short version of her last name (DUH) She is a Marine Colonel ( oh yeah, the Harm dude is a Navy Commander) she was once an alcoholic. See? They're perfect for each other. Absolutely perfect.  
  
Now! Harm and Mac have both basically told each other that they love each other but in all of their stupidity the writers never thought to get them together.. DUDE ARE YOU INSANE?  
  
Harm and Mac belong together, but ol' Donny P. refuses to get them together until the end, or never! I was angry with that! Whoa dude, I blew a fuse when I read that!  
  
Never mind that though, we all know he wouldn't do that, he's not dumb enough to completely disregard what all of his fan base wants. Or is he? We aren't quite sure; why? Because Harm and Mac aren't together yet!  
  
Screw this, lets make a fic!  
  
One day Harmon Rabb Junior was walking down the street. Unfortunately for him, today the light poles had it out for him and popped up directly in front of him. Now as of late he had managed to avoid them, but he wasn't so lucky with this one.  
  
BANG  
  
He bumped right into it, toppling backward. He landed square on his butt. He was fine, but then with an angered sigh he laid down quickly and hit his head. He said:  
  
"OW."  
  
Just a moment later, the wonderful Colonel Sarah Mackenzie came along. She looked down at the ground because out of the corner of her eye she saw something odd. She saw the Commander in a heap. She kneeled down beside him and said.  
  
"Wow, Harm. That must have been some fall."  
  
"Yeah," he replied. She helped him to his feet and brushed him off.  
  
"Why thank you beautiful Colonel Mackenzie. Say how would you like to go to my place for a bowl of pasta?" He asked, turning on the charm.  
  
"Oh, dearest Harm. I have plans with Clayton Webb tonight," she said with a pout. Harm pouted for a moment then a light bulb literally lit up above hit head and he raised his pointer finger.  
  
"I know, why don't you stand him up?" he suggested. Mac though for a whole twenty three point seventy five seconds before responding.  
  
"Sure buddy, I'll do just that." The two linked arms and skipped happily to Harm's apartment.  
  
Within fifteen minutes they were sitting at Harm dining room table eating noodles, because that was the funniest named pasta they could think of.  
  
After they had consumed the worm like things they sat in silence for a moment then at once said:  
  
"I'm in love with you," to one another. They launched into a crushing hug then kissed for the longest time.  
  
Finally when they were done kissed they announced their love once more then ran into his bedroom to make love. They got married the next day and just five month later they had three beautiful children, which they named Harriet, Bud, and Sturgis.  
  
Now, I know what you're thinking, how could they have kids in just five months, well let me tell you this you funny ol' folk you. Their bodies are different then ours. Mac is made up of Plaster, and Harm of Plastic. P+P = faster time to birth of triplets.  
  
They got in a huge fight then had a divorce. Two years later they met up again, told each other they were still in love and got married again, then had three more children named Coates, Tiner Jolly Old Saint Nicholas, and they lived happily ever after  
  
The End.  
  
This story was written by my other personality Joe. Not to be confused with me, Christie, or Mike, Frank, Dizzy, Taylor, or Coolio.  
  
Bye! 


End file.
